


You're a good dad, Steve

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Daddy Steve, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, Taking Care of Kids, fighting ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve has to take care of the kids by himself while Tony is off on a business trip.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	You're a good dad, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy it. please comment

It was early morning and Tony was standing by the door getting ready to go on a business trip that would only be two days but for Steve would feel like he was going to be gone forever. “Dear, do you think you can the boys by yourself? I could always call Pepper to come and help or I could not go at all.” Steve placed Tony’s last bag in the trunk and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Tony, I will be fine. You know they are my kids too. I got this.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. “Babe, I know. I love you.” He gave him one more kiss and hopped into the car. “Also, please don’t give them too much sugar this weekend.” Steve gave him a smirked and just waved. “No, promises.” 

Steve walked back inside and thought it would be a good time to get ready for the day before the boys woke up. Steve poured a bowl of cheerios for Harley and started a bottle for Peter but didn’t get finished before a cry came from down the hall. Steve crept in slowly into the room to see Peter standing on the edge of his crib with tears streaming down his cheeks. “Awe, baby, come to papa.” Peter stopped crying when he saw Steve’s face. He made grabby hands to be picked up. Steve picked up his son and took a big whiff of a foul smell. 

“Oh, Petey no wonder you were crying.” 

Once Steve, got Peter changed and all cleaned up he moved on to his toddler. “Good morning, Harley.” Harley was already wide-awake playing with his trains, smashing them along his road map. 

“Smash, smash. Look, papa, smash.” Steve giggled, which reminded him of a friend of his. Harley jumped up from his spot on the carpet and shoved one of the trains in Steve’s face. 

“Here, papa, play. Play with me.” Steve took the train and placed it on his bed. “What about we go have breakfast first and then play. How does that sound Har? Or we could go to the park.” 

“PARK! PARK!” Harley shouted and ran straight to the kitchen. Steve smiled. He loved his boys and didn’t know what he would do if they weren’t in his life. He never knew he would have ever had the chance to have the life he had. Steve was a reckless kid. Picking fights with anyone that wanted to fight. He was angry at the world and more importantly himself. Then he found Tony on one of his most broken nights. Steve would never tell Tony this, but Tony saved his life that night. 

His life was more then he could ever want now. He only regretted that his job didn’t take him away from his family so much. These moments he got with kids were what he lived for. The only thing that would make this better would be if Tony was here with them. 

“Okay, Harley. You can only play on the slides. If you want the swings, come and get me. Okay, buddy.” 

“Okay, papa.” Harley ran off and started playing with another little boy that was there too. Steve parked the stroller and pulled out a book to read when he was interrupted by someone talking to him. 

“Ha got roped into babysitting too.” Steve looked up to see a guy was trying to spark conversation, but Steve really didn’t feel like talking to this douchebag. 

“What?” 

“Looks like you got stuck babysitting. What your wife had other things to do?” the guy smirked at him. Steve balled his fist in his hands. Usually, he would let this stuff go but not today. This man needed to learn somethings. 

“NO, I’m not babysitting. I’m being a father. These are my kids.” Stood up in front of him. Steve was breathing a little harder not to lose his temper altogether. 

“Woah, I’m sorry it’s just that moms do this kind of thing right.” The man nervously laughed and threw his hands up in the air to defend. 

“Well, actually I and my husband enjoy spending time with both of our children equally. Yes, my husband does end up taking care of them more then I do because of my job but when I do get to be a father to my kids, I don’t take these moments for granted.” Steve gritted his teeth so as not to yell. “Maybe you should learn that too. You are a parent and your kid looks up to you so, maybe set a good example.” Steve pulled the stroller over to Harley knowing it was time to leave. 

Steve bent down to get to Harley’s level, and he could see his son’s smile disappear. He felt bad taking him away from the park so early, but the environment was not something he wanted his kids to be around. “Harley it’s time to go.” Tears were starting to well into his eyes. “But do you want to go get ice cream instead.” 

Harley jumped into his arms wrapping himself around his neck like a little monkey. “I want white with m&ms.” “Okay, bud.” 

That night after he tucked Harley in and finally got Peter down, Steve called Tony to see how his day was. He held the phone waiting for it to stop to load he missed Tony so much even if it was just for a few days. 

“Hey, honey, how was your day with the kids?” Tony popped up with a wide grin on his face. He had his glasses on and his hair was a little wet. Steve knew he was about to go to bed which meant this conversation had to be quick even if Tony insisted, he could stay up all night for Steve. 

“They were good. Harley had a bit of a sugar rush all night,” 

“I told you not to give them so much sugar.” Steve just laughed. 

“Yeah, I know. Peter took a while to go to sleep. He missed his daddy’s bedtime song.” 

“Awe, I miss my babies so much. I miss you more. I love you.” Tony pulled the phone closer so he could kiss it which just made Steve laugh harder. 

“I miss you too, dear.” Right, when he was going to say something else, he heard Peter cry and little footsteps walk into the living. “Harley, what are you doing up?” The boy rubbed at his eyes and gave a little yawn. 

“I heard daddy.” Steve got up still on the phone with Tony and walked over to Harley. 

“Say goodnight to daddy.” 

“Goodnight Harley. I love you.”

“Good night, daddy.” Steve tucked Harley back in and went across the hall to Peter. Steve picked up Peter and tried to show him who was on the phone.

“Peter, look. It’s daddy.”

“Goodnight, Peter.” Peter froze and looked at the screen and smacked it with his tiny hand. 

“Hey, I got to go and get him back to sleep. Goodnight, love you.” "You're a good dad Steve, "Tony replied backed and hung up where it just left Steve and Peter. He might be up all night, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
